


Steve Rogers

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain American
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, prompt, welcome to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: a fanart.it’s actually a little bookmark with fanart on it.





	Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks withinmelove for doing a fic based off this fanart.
> 
> And welcome to my Tumblr:cindyfxx.tumblr.com

When I drew this, I imagined that if Asset!Bucky saw Steve like this in battle: hurt but beautiful and brave, what would Asset feel like? If he imprinted on Steve for his power and beauty. If the Asset wanted him immediately and kidnapped Steve, kept him to himself and became very possessive of him? Or anything like this. Surprise me, if you like this art!!!  
Still open to anyone to write if you are interested!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The work [**Behind The Mask**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755572) inspired by this one


End file.
